Control and use of an electronic device often entails operation via a user's hands. Computers typically require input via keyboards or touchscreens. Home entertainment systems similarly require hand input, for example, to operate a remote control device for a television or for various audio-visual systems and appliances which may be found in a home. Some users may not have use of their hands, and therefore experience difficulty in operating electronic devices. Other users may find it inconvenient to operate electronic devices using their hands, as their hands may be preoccupied with other activities. What is needed is a method and apparatus to allow users to operate or provide input to electronic devices without hand use.